Hunting For A Hat
by Keynn
Summary: Rose Hayden meets Gary Oak, and Gary Oak meets Rose Hayden. . . and her hat, but Gary is no fan of hats, so with one challenge down and out of the way he tackles the next: Getting that hat off her head. - Gary Oak x OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Dragon-Angel123's OC: Rose Hayden**

* * *

**Hunting For A Hat**

Gary x OC

Gary Oak did not fall for people. He didn't. He flirted aimlessly about, broke a few hearts, study pokemon, wrote research books, did a lot of things really, but he did not fall for people.

_Rose. _

The name rolled around in his mind. That one girl he thought was a boy when she walked into his lab. Who could blame him, her hair was hidden along with the rest of her body under loads of enormous clothing - and that hat, who could forget the hat? - and she hadn't talked for awhile after entering, hid her face, everything was just hidden, but that only piqued his interest. No, this wasn't falling. . . this was curiosity.

_She's like a little shell,_ Gary noted, sitting down at his table.

_Rose Hayden. I think I'll crack that little shell of yours._

_**.:.::.:.**_

Rose Hayden, sister to Drew Hayden, avid pokemon trainer/coordinator and red head had met Gary Oak twenty-two time (not that she had been counting) since their original meeting two months ago. This would be the twenty-third. She adjusted her hat in a nervous manned as she entered Gary's lab garden.

"Gary?" She called out. There was a rustling from a bush before the spiky haired brunette emerged.

"Yo."

_**.:.::.:.**_

Gary smirked as his girlfriend entered. _Girlfriend._ He could almost see the look he'd get from Ashy-Boy when he explained that he'd found this girl. First would be the obvious confusion, and then total overwhelming shock when he put the piece together. Gary wasn't going to put Rose on a pedestal or anything, but even he had to admit that he had gotten really lucky when he first met her. _Shy and distant my ass, _he couldn't help but think as he looked at the girl in front of him and compared it to the girl from then. He'd cracked the imaginary shell. . . now he was left with one more challenge.

_That hat._

Gary motioned with his hand. "Come on. I've got to feed the pokemon, make a few notes, and then we can get outta here." He stated.

Rose nodded and walked in, closing the white-wash gate behind her.

"Sounds good." She smiled. Gary smirked back and then briefly eyed the hat that was his target before walking off.

_**.:.::.:.**_

He led her past the trees further into the to the garden, past playing pokemon and wild foliage to where he knew his umbreon was waiting and signaled her to follow, which she did. And then, upon entering the clearing, sat down and pulled out a notebook.

"Okay, so there should be some eevee running around out here," Gary stated, pretending to take a couple of glance in each direction, though really the only thing he was interested in finding was where his umbreon had hidden itself "I was hoping to get a few notes on them sense it's hard to find them in groups like th-" Gary was cut off by a sudden smile that lit up Rose's face.

"Oh! I know all about eevees!" She grinned animatedly and flailed her arms - something Gary had taken note that she did when there was a topic she knew a lot about - before she went into a monologue about eevee, it's evolutions, the stones used on it, it's history with experimentation. . .

Gary hid a smirk as he watched. _She fell right into it_. He looked up to the trees for his shadow pokemon and nodded when he saw it lurking in the greenery, Umbreon made a motion, and then vanished. Gary's eye immediately jumped back to Rose as she continued her speech. He nodded a few times and pretended to write something as he waited.

Seconds passed. . . and then a minute, two minutes. . . Gary frowned. _Where are you Umbreon? _Suddenly, as if by magic, the hat was gone. Rose looked terrified as she stood up quickly and then looked around, spotting Umbreon running back into the forest.

"It took my hat!" She cried, immediately bringing her arms to cover the now bright red hair that fell down. Gary could have laughed at her reaction. "We have to get it back!" She wailed, turning toward the forest, face set in determination.

She was about to take off into a sprint when a hand landed on her shoulder, halting all further movement. She looked up at Gary only to see his grin, and her eyes instantly lit up. "That's your umbreon isn't it?" She poked him rather forcefully in the chest and Gary's smirk grew. He figured he should be a little worried by how low her voice dropped. Actually, he figured he should be panicking, and he kind of was on the inside, but he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features or the smile that followed it. She looked cute, he decided. Red hair and bright green eyes were a good combination, she pulled it off well, and the hat was just stupid.

"So what if it is?" He let the smirk come back on, despite the glare she was shooting him.

"Make it come back." Rose was eyeing the forest with the same glare she was giving him.

"I don't think I will." Gary stated, arrogance and superiority lacing his words. He saw her fist raise a few inches and stepped back a foot, and before she could bring it to reach his arm in a light punch, he was off. Rose blinked once before chasing after.

"Gary!"

"Smell ya later!" He taunted.

Yup, Rose was a good catch.

* * *

_"Ask and you shall receive" So, I set up a poll and Dragon-Angel123 responded: Asked if I could do a one-shot for Gary Oak and an OC._

_Of course I said yes :)_

_So here it is Dragon-Angel123, hope you like it. . . and PLEASE let me know if you'd like me to change something, tell me how I did with her character etc. PLEASE! :)_

_Notify on Mistakes._


End file.
